Sweetcupcake343434
Sweetcupcake343434 is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 23 (Cool Movie Star). About Sweetcupcake343434, also called Sweet, is known for being a member of A-Listers and previously being a huge supporter of ItzJerz. She is the creator of the club, Sweetcakes, which she confirmed will be ending. She gained most of her fame being a Jewel and A-Lister. On MSP, she makes a great effort to talk to all her friends. She tries to talk to all of them as often as she can. She creates looks and artbooks for her teams and supports her friends by giving autos and sometimes greets. She has a few amount of movies, most being only short movies. Before, she used to be both a Jewel and an A-Lister. After the fallout between the Jewels and A-Listers, Sweet temporarily remained in both teams. However, after a short time, she felt that she needed to choose just one team. She didn't want to receive hate and lose friends but she decided to choose A-Listers over Jewels. Her Jewel friends didn't communicate a lot with her so this helped her make her decision. Her activity nowadays is still very active. She plans on staying on MSP for as long as she can, as her goal is to reach level 30, or higher. Usual Appearance and Style Sweetcupcake343434 has blue "Pretty Perfect" eyes, "Cherry Gloss" lips in a light pink tint, and tan skin. Her hair color is usually blonde but sometimes multicolored. Her style is very girly, with a touch of tomboy, as she wears skirts and wears light colors, topped with a darker one. colors She claims that she loves adding bows to her outfits. Artbooks Sweet’s artbooks tend to be for team competitions. They get an average of 30 likes. Her first artbook is called "tomboy vs girly" and her most popular artbook is currently “JD Date?/Crush”, which currently has 86 likes. Movies Most of Sweet’s movies are short movies. She has a few series but they aren't as common as her short movies. Her most popular series is “True Love”. Which she had made as a new member. Her most recent series is "Shells." Which she says she is interested in trying out. Looks Sweet doesn't create new looks very often. When she does, they are usually for team competitions or for her own group. They range from 4 to 20 loves. Trivia *Her name is Avery *She has one account on the Canadian server and two backups on the US server- ItzElli and ItzSweetCupcake. She claims that she has another backup in the making, "Avery E>". *She received a friend request from 100% Random after supporting her many times and writing in her guestbook almost daily. *She has been great friends with Danni the Danosaur ever since the time she was level 10. They have never been profile best friends though. They had been best friends on her backup before. *She buys or creates team outfits to support the team leaders. *She dislikes asking for wishlist items. *She rarely goes on fame booster. *Her name is Avery. *She is a new leader of the "MSP fam," which is a very popular group of girls with Teams/Families. Similar to the Dream Team. It has 600 members throughout all groups. *Sweet is working on another new series *She is making more looks for fun now. Gallery Sweetcupcake343434-Look10.png Sweetcupcake343434-Look09.png Sweetcupcake343434-Look08.png Sweetcupcake343434-Look07.png Sweetcupcake343434-Look06.png Sweetcupcake343434-Look05.png Sweetcupcake343434-Look04.png Sweetcupcake343434-Look03.png Sweetcupcake343434-Look02.png Sweetcupcake343434-Look01.png